Sansa
by IfINeverWake
Summary: Sansa Stark awakes in King's Landing, wishing for her brother, Robb, to return to King's Landing.


Sansa lay awake. It was morning, and near about time to face life and Lord Joffrey. She didn't ever want to, but she had to. The pain he influenced on her was monstrous. She had never known the true love of a king, if you could call Joffrey that - other than from her father. She longed the family she once had, but most likely never would see again.

Her sister, Arya, had run away during their fathers beheading, lucky for her but also unlucky due to no sightings of the young lady. It was likely she was dead. Her brother, Robb, along with her mother, Catelyn, she still wept over. Robb had a new wife and a child on the way when it happened. They were slaughtered by Lannister men. Bran and Rickon were burnt and hung by the one she felt she could trust but was revealed she could not: Theon Greyjoy. She never wanted to believe their deaths were true, but it never mattered anymore since even he was taken and never seen from since. Jon Snow, her bastard brother, still stood on the wall, possibly dead by now.

The young girl had lost so much in her life and she was barely a woman, only just had her first bleed. But she knew more about loss and death than she cared to know, more than anyone ever should. She longed what she had lost, for her brother to return and all to end. For the games she and Robb had played as she was young - when the Prince, Robb, would save the Princess, Sansa.

But she had lost that little joy. She now lived in fear and abuse by the king. After hearing the news of the slaughter, Joffrey would remind her. The king of the North, dead. She wanted so badly for everything to end, but she knew the impossibilities of that.

A stupid and violent king, spawn of an incestual affair between two twins, a queen and a knight, with war on the brink as kingdom after kingdom planned to overthrow. The people growing impatient and scared of their reckless and ignorant new lord. The only living Stark left to knowledge was held captive, and of course, the bastard Snow all knew was gone from the wall, Wildlings planned to take back the kingdoms land for themselves.

War was near.

But Sansa. Poor Sansa. She knew the game. She played it to the best she could from the inside, while still living in fear. She was fragile. She had grown, however, and her wits enhanced. She knew to keep her mouth shut and her posture formal. To keep fear from her face and hatred from her eyes, to look as innocent and young as she was known to be, but would strike viciously like a wolf. She protected herself, on guard at all times. Her barrier built in her heart.

She then lay staring at the ceiling.

She heard the gallops of horses outside, but didn't want to look. It was a common and familiar sound lately. But it was different. The gallops belonged to more that just a handful of horses. It belonged to many - more than one could count.

Sansa decided to look, glad that she had once she saw the sight.

Her brother, Robb, rode on his white steed, next to his wife, Talisa. Behind the two rode Catelyn. Only now, Robb held a child. Not even two years old. Her brother looked proud and honorable. Grey Wind padded next to him, like a guardian.

The sight nearly brought Sansa to tears. For all this time she thought he was dead, yet there he was. However, no one attacked. Joffrey yelled for those to attack the man and his men, but no one listened. They all knew the fear would be gone soon. Robb would dethrone Joffrey, and someone else would take on Kings Landing - the reign of the Lannister's would be over.

Robb brushed past Joffrey after saying something - or asking. His men gripped Joffrey as Robb disappeared into the door. Sansa hoped he'd asked for her, and soon it revealed he had.

He entered through her room door, a smile on his face as he was finally able to see his sister, lost to the South, once again. After war after another, the young king finally returned to save her.

He handed Sansa his son, and Sansa smiled and tears streamed down her face. She wished that Eddard, her father, could have seen the child. Confusion grew over her face, later resulting in giggles.

"What's his name?" Sansa asked.

"Eddard." Robb responded with a gleam, a hint of sorrow visible in his eyes.

Sansa's tears grew stronger, remembering the event.

A stinging took place on Sansa's left cheek. The stinging then travelled to her right cheek. She was on the floor now, tears of pain and not cheer and slight sorrow streamed now. She blinked her blurred eyes, looking down at her hands which held the child, opening them once more she saw blood. She let out a whimper, and looked above her. It was Joffrey.

"It was supposed to be like the games!" Sansa cries, in which Joffrey's beatings came down harder. "It was supposed to be like the games."


End file.
